the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Man
Candy Man was an enemy of Master Intelligence in the early 2030s. Still in his disguise, Candy Man crashlanded at the gates of the Devil's Armpit, reappearing at Zira's Palace. His crash alerted the attention of several guards, who began approaching him, believing Zira Miranda Grover may have questions for him. Biography Early life Candy Man's background was shrouded in mystery, and little could be confirmed by anyone about his early life, let alone his origin, though he hinted being a descendant of government through his father. Conflict with the S.M.S.B. Suddenly, Master Intelligence appeared and fought with Candy Man. Quickly deducing that he was severely outmatched, Candy Man only managed to escape by throwing Titanium Girl out of a window, who Master Intelligence then leaped after and saved. While _ was transported, Candy Man attacked the caravan of police vehicles and attempted to kill _ with a variety of weapons fired from his arms, including a bomb shaped like a taffy. However, Titanium Girl intercepted his truck. After he realized that _ wasn't Titanium Girl, Candy Man broke off his pursuit and attempted to ram the car instead: Titanium Girl managed to dodge him and give chase as Candy Man sped away, being forced to relinquish the convoy. Titanium Girl then bore down on Candy Man (who goaded Titanium Girl to kill him by screaming "NA NA!") but stopped short as she came up behind him intending to climb aboard his vehicle. Titanium Girl's car exploded behind him, leaving her injured, with Candy Man gloating about physics before driving away. Exiting the Devil's Armpit Still in his disguise, Candy Man crashlanded at the gates of the Devil's Armpit, reappearing at Zira's Palace. His crash alerted the attention of several guards, who began approaching him, believing Zira Miranda Grover may have questions for him. Candy Man sarcastically claimed he was quite bitter to taste. It is unknown what became of him afterwards. Personality and traits Candy Man was a cold, bitter, and malevolent being who was ever-scheming. He was able to plan out events and also improvised when he needed to, showed a high level of intellect and knowledge. He cleverly stopped his truck to force Titanium Girl to crash into it. Candy Man also seemed to be knowledgeable in psychology and people's weaknesses and motivations. He had no problems getting underneath people's skin, and could easily manipulate people into corruption. Indeed, he frequently meddled in people's lives and even led them to insanity as it made him feel powerful. He could also be annoying, such as when he uses his catchphrase "Want some candy?" and when he childishly screamed "NA NA!" at Titanium Girl while she was pursuing him. He even cruelly taunted her for being naive when he had gravely injured the already frail teenager. Despite having the mind of a true sociopath, Candy Man was also calm and emotionless. Even faced with Zira Miranda Grover completely defenseless, he remained outwardly calm and collected. Candy Man was also shown to be very literal in his word usage, which allowed him to carry out his crimes and even betray his minions while, at the same time, he technically kept his word. Appearances * * Category:American individuals Category:Individuals of unidentified species Category:Males Category:Missing individuals Category:Terrorists Category:Villains